Devils Never Cry
by Akiko Yamamoto
Summary: Dante discovers a sweet and mysterious devil on the streets who is in need of his help. Can love blossom between the two after a series of painful events? Dante X O/C.
1. Chapter 1

First I would like to say that I do not own any copyrighted material (people, places, or things) featured in my work. All of those materials are property However I do own any unrecognizable content, they are characters I have created.

**Story:** Devils Never Cry

**Setting:** Devil May Cry, game universe, just after the third game (Implying that the games that take place after do not occur)

**My Characters: **Mezmer the female lead of my story "Screech", Zer-Taiel Mezmer's first husband, Latvanna Destona and Malize a trio of Mezmer's jealous peers.

Dante grinned as he leaned back and admired the glowing neon in the dark. He chuckled, filled to the brim with pride. The soft red letters spelling out _Devil May Cry_ had him revved up and though it was late he couldn't possibly sleep. Instead he turned and walked the silent streets of Capulet City. He headed south following the stars but drifting aimlessly. It was early spring, the days were warm but the nights were still chilly and often full of fog. Tonight was such a night, but the atmosphere was far from unsettling to the young hunter. As he shuffled along the deserted street a figure far ahead turned from a decrepit looking ally way. Dante and the shrouded thing were set for a collision course. As it came closer Dante identified it as humanoid, and judging by its thin and small figure, it was female. When they had arrived within just a few sidewalk squares of each other the hooded one stopped and looked to (her) side. A mangy stray dog ambled up to her side from a shadowed area to her right and sniffed at her. It gave its gray tail a lazy wag and she reached out to pat its head. Coming across a new sent the dog lowered its head, gave a heavy snuff and continued on its way across the street. Dante had paused a moment but as the dog left he continued walking. The figure turned to allow Dante to pass but as he did she called out to him.

"Wait...Are you not him?" The silky cool and sugary sweet voice confirmed that the figure was indeed a woman.

"Of all the men that could have crossed my path this night, it would be you? Imagine if our paths crossed without my ever knowing..Amazing.."

At this Dante turned, his interest peaked. He eyed the woman; or rather her cloak for it was large and thick and covered all of her body. The color struck him as odd; it was deep magenta with a lavender bow. It was far too womanly to be dangerous.

Dante crossed his arms and kicked a tiny pebble aside before answering, "Maybe I could tell you if I am "him" or not. Start making sense and we'll see."

"No, you are him that much is clear. You are Dante, son of Sparda. I can see it in your eyes," The woman turned to face Dante then looked back the way he had come. "We should not speak here; take me to where you were."

Dante opened his mouth to protest but something about the woman's posture and aura broke him and he glided back past her his heavy boots clunking all the way home. As they walked, the woman made no sound. Her cloak did not rustle, her shoes did not scuff or click and she spoke not a word. Upon reaching the doors to _Devil May Cry_ Dante turned to check and see if the woman was even there. She was. She was panting into the cool night, her breath visible in the air. She seemed weakened by the short walk, and Dante was sure he had kept a reasonably relaxed pace on the way. A clap of thunder rang out and it began to rain softly. Dante opened the door and let the woman escape the weather first. Closing the door behind him he watched the woman gaze about nervously. Her cloak now rustled in the quiet of the room and she slipped her arms through slits made in the fabric for this purpose. She brushed water droplets from herself with her slender gloved hands. Dante moved past her and grabbed a vacant chair dragging it to his desk.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" he questioned softly. "You can go ahead and take that thing off too."

To be continued in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

The woman looked about again before undoing the bow and a hidden metal clasp that held her coat to her. She slowly slipped the hood down off her head revealing a snowy white visage. Dante, always a tad curious, inspected the woman's face closely. Her skin was in fact snow white, but contradicting what he had believed a moment before, her hair was not. Under the light soft patches of lavender could be seen along with glittering silver strands. Opal, her hair resembled an opal stone, the colors barely there, but there if you looked. The colors were few and far between and seemed all together natural. Her hair was pulled high into rather forward facing pigtails, fed through large bead like ornaments. The pigtails spread wide and hung low like feathery moth antenna. They curled up at the ends slightly. Two fistfuls of hair also locked with a set of large beads were left down to complete the frame around her face started by her wispy, choppy bangs. How such a strange hairstyle had remained so well hidden under the cloak was beyond Dante.

He stepped around his desk and sat in his seat. Some air about the woman urged him not to kick his feet up on the desk so instead he leaned against it propped up on his elbow. Her face was home to round soft features like those of a child. Her eyes were big and round with a light coat of make up. Thick white lashes concealed lavender colored irises that blended with her pupils. They were empty and dull with what Dante placed as despair and exhaustion. They remained only half open for the duration of their talk. Her lips were supple and smooth, coated in deep lavender paint, her nose small and the slightest bit up turned. Something was incredibly strange about her and Dante was ready to find out what. She seated herself crossing her legs and folding her hands neatly, the cloak still encompassing her body.

"You're a demon slayer, correct…Mr. Dante?" She whispered smoothly.

"Yeah," He grunted shifting in his seat a bit, "You have a demon for me to slay?" The woman nodded her hair swishing and bobbing around.

"The demon is my husband…Was my husband." The woman scrunched up her face as though she would cry but she did not. Instead she lifted her hand to show Dante a black and sliver ring holding a red heart shaped jewel. "This metal is very rare and will fetch a handsome fee at one of those gritty little pawn shops. It's yours when the job is done." As she pulled it away she let out a tiny squeak of a sneeze and in that moment Dante had seen her cover break wide open. In her mouth were tiny pristine white fangs.

Dante gave his throat a scratch and chuckled softly "Shouldn't you be okay with having a demon for a husband…considering you are one and all?"

The woman jumped and tried to scramble from her chair but simply bumped into it knocking herself down into it again. She pulled her limbs to her chest whimpering softly in fear. Dante let loose a bellowing laugh and slapped the desk with his palm.

"Jesus your face! Oh damn your face was so amazing!" He cried with delight. "Don't worry; a pip squeak like you isn't worth my time. I don't have any interest in killing you." The she demon uncoiled herself and relaxed slightly, still rather shaken.

"So just what kind of demon are you? You don't look familiar." Dante had picked up a pen and was twirling it in his fingers. A blush crept onto the woman's face as she struggled to reply.

"Succubus, I am an angel of the underworld, a Succubus…" she muttered shyly. Dante mentally flipped through the things he knew about demons and through the term "succubus" sounded familiar he could not match it to any facts and so he asked "A what?"

"A Succubus, a female demon that feeds on the energy of human men…via...their sexual release," She blushed darker and a look of disgust came across her face. "Well, mostly anyways…"

Dante knitted his brow up thinking and paused before inquiring further. "So these men you feed off, they die?"

The woman shook her head firmly "No no, draining our prey takes many feedings, and is frowned upon. There is no need to kill the host. A single feeding isn't harmful to the men either.." The woman drew her cloak closer to her body.

"So how is it you came to have a husband with out killing him every time you did the deed?" Dante tried not to laugh.

"He was an Incubus, a male counter part to a Succubus. We were bound by these rings…we are still bound." The woman was growing weaker her body slumping in the chair. "I am withering without having fed for three days..slipping away..so fast.." The woman looked as though she would faint and Dante stood to catch her but the woman stood as well.

"Well then…"Dante started, fishing for a name.

"Za-Juel…my name is Za-Juel." Her tongue curled around the name so perfectly, it was both rather French and Indian sounding and rolled from her mouth with ease; However, Dante wouldn't know where to start with pronouncing the name himself. Picking up on this the woman interjected. "You may call me by my power signature, Mesmerize. Mezmer for short.."

"Mezmer…" Dante purred, delighted with its whimsical feel in his mouth. "Well Mrs. Mezmer how may I help you with this demon that is your husband?"

Again the woman's face scrunched in pain and sorrow. Her voice shook and broke as she whispered "He's been corrupted with power…he has become a beast I no longer recognize. He is dangerous and blood thirsty..he must be slain. Please..help me stop him from doing something awful." Sobbing sounds escaped her lips but still no tears fell. This made Dante uneasy but the pain in her eyes was unmistakable. Dante stepped around his desk and reached for the woman but she backed away and Dante instead leaned against his desk.

The woman's cloak had slipped from her shoulders and fallen open quite a bit. It revealed a slender body that was lovely in shape and size, ample in the hips and chest, soft rounded thighs and delicate shoulders. Other than that there was far too much to take in. She was skinny and boney, sick looking. Dante could tell because the black corset she wore was quite tight. The corset was swimsuit in style, covering her between the legs, but just. The material was implacable in Dante's mind; it was both leather and rubber but not truly either. She wore stockings of the same cloth in the same deep lavender as her lips. They came high up her legs and ended with black mesh netting and cords that connected to a hidden garter belt. Straps held them in place as well. Her arms sported matching gloves and her feet a pair of spike heeled ankle boots with a little bat wing trailing off the ankle. The corset had a pair of pointless violet straps that draped slightly across her chest and buttoned to her sides. It also had shoulder sleeves that were made of the mesh netting and rimmed with lace. There was a heart pattern cut out of the front of the corset and replaced with more netting. Last Dante noticed the thick and clunky spiked metal collar around the woman's neck that held a heart shaped red jewel like the ring she wore, only wrapped in the same spiked bondage as her throat. Clasped around her wrists and ankles were the same style devices.

"What's that?" Dante asked leaning forward and touching it with the tip of his finger. "It doesn't look like it's just for show."

The woman shook her head "No, it isn't. It's the heart cage...it chains me to the under world. If it is removed I will die."

"Bummer..."Dante chuckled leaning back against the desk. "So Mezmer, where is this deadbeat husband of yours?"

"The under world of course."

"And you have some golden chariot to take us there I presume?...No? Ah, well. Sorry. Can't help ya, because, little lady, I sure don't have a chariot."

The woman scowled then wobbled on her feet. "I don't need a chariot..I..I…" Her breath grew shaky and thin, her cape fell from her as she widened her stance her eyes gleaming blood red. "I need your body she hissed lunging atop him with a feral shriek knocking him back over the desk. Dante reached for his sword.

To be continued in chapter 3

Well thats all for now, next chapter will be up soon. Let me know if I should keep going.


	3. Chapter 3

As he drew his sword the demons lips pulled at his own and clamped down in a kiss. Dante's mouth fell agape and the woman kissed deeper but her grip weakened and her body slid from his own. She collapsed in a heap at Dante's feet. She gasped and choked for breath, sobs poring from her throat.

"What the hell was that? I almost lopped your head off…don't you know you're not supposed to kiss on the first date?" Dante laughed.

The woman managed a thick bitter laugh. "I'm glad my starving to death is so amusing to you." She shuddered and fell over clawing at the floor.

"Okay ok. Its not that funny..so..what do I do?"

She gave a heavy cough and leaned forward. "Blood…it will suppress the hunger long enough…"

Dante squatted down beside the fallen temptress "Blood? Human blood?"

The woman huffed "No…your blood. The blood of a powerful demon like Sparda will generate enough energy to keep me going..till we kill him at least.." At this her eyes slid shut and her breathing stalled. Dante gave her cheek a set of firm pats and when this had no effect he pinched her on the back of the thigh. She let out a cry and regained her breathing.

"T-That was mean…" She quivered as Dante proceeded to gash open his hand. Dante cupped his hand as the blood pooled then lifted Mezmer up to drink.

"So is making me do all this. You order a Bloody Mary?" He chuckled tipping his hand to allow her to drink. She took a healthy swallow then sucked on the wound, as the color returned to her cheeks she began to lick the wound clean.

"You know, you shouldn't have cut yourself like that...If I would have bit you the wound would have just closed seamlessly…the best I can do now is heal it and hope it doesn't scar."

Dante shrugged a little uncomfortable being talked about as lunch. "How are you feeling? Back from the brink of death I hope?" The woman nodded and sat up. Her lean ill body had seemed to perk up but, as Dante looked her over he noticed that she was quite smaller than she had been a moment ago. What was once the sleek body of a woman, was now the tiny flat frame of a girl. The child spread her small violet leathery wings and stretched, her short tail whipping this way and that. Attributing this strange vision to blood loss Dante stood and shook his head clear.

"Look…We close at nine..so this ordeal is gonna have to wait till tomorrow. Is there somewhere you can go for the ni-" as Dante turned he saw the girl curled up on top of the pool table dead asleep. Dante sighed and rearranged the mess caused by their brief tussle. Picking up the woman's cloak he tossed it over the girl's body and let her sleep clutching the eight-ball in her hands.

Dante jolted awake at first light the next morning. Dawn was far earlier than he was ever awake on a Tuesday. He groaned and he forced his feet out of bed. Before showering he decided to check on his "guest". Upon entering the main office he found the pool table vacant. Dante sighed wondering if it had been a dream as he plodded over to his desk. There, tangled up in the cloak, slept the young girl.

Dante made the best attempts to pull the bundle out but the girl would not stir. He pinched her cheeks and shook her, but the child kept on sleeping. Dante sighed and hoisted her over his shoulder flipping open the pizza box left on his desk.

"Wouldn't ya know it…empty," Dante sighed as his stomach growled. Dante walked to the window to think, shucking the girl back onto the pool table. Though Dante wasn't very gentle and the girl tumbled when she landed she continued to sleep.

"Well if she won't wake up I guess I can throw her out," he muttered after a while.

A thick flutter of wings filled the air and Mezmer's distinct voice spoke. "Throw me out? On the dirty streets? You creep!" The eight-ball went soaring from the child's hand striking the wall merely inches from Dante's head. As Dante turned, slightly startled but not visibly shaken he saw the girl. She was huffing and puffing all furry and fumes. She floated above the ground her wings open wide, her tail flicking back and forth.

"Relax, I need the money," Dante chuckled. Mezmer descended and crossed her arms over her chest.

"We _should_ get moving at once, but what good could two starving demons be? One is bad enough." Mezmer reached into a hidden pocket in her corset producing a small wad of crumpled grimy bills. "It's all I have left from my previous visit to this realm," she sighed.

Dante eagerly grasped and counted the money. "Well kid, we got enough for breakfast, but that's all."

"I don't eat. My stomach isn't made like yours. It can't break down all those complex substances into energy. I can eat things like fruits, simple sugars, and raw meat, but that's all."

Dante cocked an eyebrow but instead of questioning further he decided to dial the pizza place's number. After placing his order he offered to let Mezmer shower but she declined telling him that: "demons like her were twice as clean as humans". Dante wasn't one to argue and so he left to cleanse himself. After a shower and an entire pizza, Dante was ready for business.

"So…how do we get to the underworld?" Dante asked between bites.

The girl watched with disinterest. "Simple, we open a gate."

Dante wiped his mouth clean with his hand and shrugged. "Where do we get this gate?

"I am the gate, and you are they key." She whispered. "A drop of Sparda's blood on my heart cage will open a rift. The rift can take us there but we'll have to find another way back."

"Sounds risky. This ring of yours better be worth it." Dante smiled as he rose from his seat. "Well then, let's get going. Unlike you, I'm not getting any younger here."

Mezmer grabbed her cloak and folded it in the crook of her arm taking a good look around. Dante pricked his finger and waited for the ok. Mezmer nodded and Dante tapped the crystal. The room flashed with crimson light that twisted and pulsed. Thick black branches of thorns reached from the floor and entangled the two. Completely immobilized they pulled Dante and the she devil down into the impenetrable blackness of hell.

To be continued in chapter 4.


	4. Chapter 4

Dante tumbled out onto the hard, scorched earth rolling and bouncing across the ground. Mezmer soon followed using her wings to slow her down. She collided with Dante as he was getting to his feet knocking them both forward. Mezmer was able to keep on her feet but Dante toppled over again landing with a groan. Standing he brushed himself clean and glared at the girl.

"Well that was pleasant," He growled. The girl promptly ignored him and stepped out into the dark plain. The smell of sulfur in the air was overpowering. To Dante it was like a kick to the stomach, but Mezmer sighed and gulped in deep breaths.

"You'll be ok, just try to keep your breathing slow and shallow while were in the wastelands," Mezmer cooed as she sniffed the air and bent to test the soil. "Damn it all..the ground is practically obsidian. We're way to close to the magma pools, no where near where we should be." She sighed heavily and whistled. A scorpion as black as the shattered earth it stood upon clawed its way from the obscure vapory distance and lowered its self waiting for further command.

Dante shook his head. "No way I'm getting on that thing. No way."

"Just think of it as a bus." The little devil laughed boarding its back. "Not very fast, but it's better than walking, now get on."

Dante grumbled and carefully climbed onto the beast. It rose and began clicking its way across the flat, featureless world. Dante tried to find a way to keep his self occupied so he scratched doodles and things into the scorpion's exoskeleton. Looking over to where Mezmer sat half asleep he decided a nap would do him well. He laid back against its tail and dozed off.

When Dante awoke the dreary depressing atmosphere had increased. It was now nightfall, the world around them a depressing black pit. Mezmer was still watching ahead looking for the demon village she called home. Suddenly, it began to snow. At least it appeared to be snow, but as the fat white flakes floated down it was made clear they were shavings of ash. As the scorpion taxi crawled further the burning wreckage of buildings could be made clear in the distance. The smell of boiled and charred flesh filed the air. Mezmer made a sick choking noise as she attempted to slide from the scorpion. Falling she crashed into the Earth hard earning herself a pair of scratched and bloodied knees and a scraped up hand. She slowly got to her feet and gazed about in horror.

"I was too late…" She moaned out breathlessly stumbling forward. "They're all dead."

Dante rushed out into the destroyed hovel searching for signs of life. He found nothing but corpses and bones. Returning to Mezmer's side he put a hand to the girls shoulder and draped her cloak over her eyes.

"Don't look. Its best if you don't see." He whispered comfortingly guiding her through the debris. The path of destruction was hard to follow but going by the burn damage Dante could track what direction the beast had gone. Dante removed the girl's veil after clearing the town. Feeling her tremors reduce slowly he released his grasp on her shoulder and plunged deeper into the strange rocky terrain. He could track the demons energy and as he did so it lead him up a high embankment that looked like it was once a tower. Years of weather had toppled the tower are reduced it to a crumbling tilting platform with a broken staircase and no roof. There the thick primal breathing of something inhuman could be heard. Dante stepped into the spacious ruin.

"Knock knock, anybody home?" He called grinning wildly. The monstrous devil emerged from the shadows, fangs dripping blood and saliva. He had looked just a few steps away from being human, his regal looking coat and shirt split and ripped down the back to allow a thick mane of hair and wide beastly mussels to grow. His jaw was enlarged, his ears long, and his eyes wide with psychopathic delight. He attempted to snarl out words but howled instead. Dante wished to waste no time and drew his sword. Spying Mezmer standing near the exit the beast let lose a rumbling growl.

"Unhand my wife...half-breed!" He hissed and spat.

"I'm not your wife anymore you sick bastard!" Mezmer screamed back.

"I beg to differ…you see, I still have your ring." The devil chuckled holding up his great clawed hand. As he did so Dante sliced it clean off. The beast howled and screamed trying to staunch the streams of blood leaving his arm. Mezmer collapsed in shock. Dante made no attempt to taunt the beast and instead attacked right away. Things couldn't be quite that simple. The demon was strong, and despite his injury, he could avoid Dante's attacks well. The man-beast darted past Dante snatching up Mezmer's limp body. He cradled her body against his chest keeping Dante at bay as best as he could. The beast managed to sink its teeth into Dante's shoulder, but in doing so he sealed his fate. Dante raised his sword and skillfully slit the crazed monster's throat. A thick spray of blood shot across Dante, then as the monster fell to one knee, it pooled between them. Rather than cursing Dante, the beast laid Mezmer aside cooing sweet nothings to her. The beast's face and body slowly reverted to that of a handsome man with pain and sorrow in his eyes. Mezmer woke, startled by what she saw for a moment before tenderly laying the mans head on her lap.

"Zer-Taiel…I'm sorry.." She wept tearlessly as the man gargled out a final "I love you" choked by his own blood. Then, the man died. Mezmer wept harder, her entire body shaking. Dante sighed and shifted from one foot to the other, unsure of how to proceed. Suddenly, there was a pale white hand on Mezmer's shoulder. The hand was connected to the arm of a fantastically beautiful woman who seemed to glow from within. Her gray eyes smiled sadly as she knelt beside the succubus. Mezmer leapt into the woman's arms and the woman held her tight, not unlike a mother. As the woman's dark curls intertwined with Mezmer's white tangles, they began to whisper to each other.

"I know, I know..." sympathized the mysterious woman.

"Master, I loved him so, please do not take him!" Mezmer choked into the woman's shoulder.

"I must."

"If you must, take me as well, I beg you don't separate us!" She screamed.

"It is not your death, you still have time to spend in this world."

With that, the woman bent over the mans body and took his broken metal collar. The woman sighed and turned to look at Dante.

"Can I trust you to protect her? I hope so…" she whispered. Again she kneeled in front of Mezmer, this time she took her ring, the ring of the fallen demon already in her hand.

"You, Mezmer, who was born into so much pain and confusion, a mutant with human emotions and only a demon body unfit for expressing them…I grant you two gifts. First, I return these chains of love to your body…" the rings glowed and vanished.

"Second, I grant you the gift of tears. You shall from now on weep the salt tears of the humans at your own desire."

She then turned her focus on Dante.

"The only way to keep from destroying Za-Juel is to register that you won the right to be her husband in a duel with Zer-Taiel. Should you refuse the ring, she will burst into flames and die….And now, you must leave. She must be far from this dark place. To you, for riding us of the beast, I open a gate, return to your own realm."

With that a great cracking noise rang out and white glittering light poured down upon Dante and Mezmer, whisking them back to the realm of man.

To be continued in part 5

Ha ha, sorry it is a lot this time but it has been awhile since I posted so I hope you enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 5

When Dante awoke they were laying in a thicket of thin trees and tall grass. The sky was soft gray with meek rain clouds in the distance. Dante gulped in the fresh crisp air, some how feeling very drained from this entire ordeal. Mezmer was lying on her side not far off, nearly hidden in the blades of grass. Dante chose to lay in the grass until Mezmer stirred, and sat upright. She wrapped he cloak about her looking very small and lost in the grass. Dante stood and brushed himself off.

"I think I know where we are.." he mumbled looking about "Just out side of the city, over there is a train station, we can get back to.." Dante was interrupted by the cry of the demon. As she held herself, tiny gleaming tears rolled down her cheeks mixing with the ash and blood and turning an ugly gray.

"Come on, don't cry anymore…" Dante urged.

The girl sniffled and uncurled herself, wiping her face she looked up to Dante.

"Lets go home.." Dante said as he offered Mezmer his hand. She took it and Dante pulled her to her feet. She wobbled and nearly fell, so Dante wrapped her in her cloak and carried her to the station. She slept until the train arrived.

Dante nudged her shoulder and she awoke with a snore like noise, rubbing her eyes. Dante boarded the train Mezmer shuffling behind him. Dante flopped onto the seat kicking his feet up on to the one opposite him. Mezmer sat next to Dante's boots, leaning against the window. She looked past exausted, but she could not sleep. Dante tried to make conversation but he couldn't get her attention for more than a few seconds.

Finally he asked "So what happens now?"

Mezmer looked about, at the blue velvet seats, her dirty gloved palm, her torn stockings. She shook her head.

"I can't pay you…."

"Be cause if you cry, that ring will bind our souls or something right?"

Mezmer nodded. Dante sighed messing up his hair with both hands trying to think.

"You know what, no big deal. You can...clean my office for a month and we'll call it even."

"I don't think that will work.." Mezmer murmured. Dante laughed.

"Sure it will, you saw the place!" Dante grinned and relaxed into the seat. He didn't to terribly mind keeping the girl around because she was sure to be the talk of the town. He could already hear the guys at the bar razzing him with "you sly dog you" and "lucky bastard!". Dante laughed to himself.

"No, I mean, it won't work because I'll be dead."

Dante furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Dead? But…can't you just…" the trailed off

"No..I'm "married" The only one who can feed me is you." She said coldly. Dante blushed a bit trying to find the right words. On one hand he absolutely didn't want to get married so young. On the other he wasn't comfortable with having the blood of the innocent on his hands. Eventually he managed a "Yeah." They rode the rest of the was in silence.

When the train arrived and had unloaded Dante dug through his pockets scrounging up change and finding roughly three dollars. He sat Mezmer on a bench in the shade and went looking at the various food stands. He eventually returned with a single chocolate chip cookie, and an apple. He tossed the apple To Mezmer who polished it thoroughly on her cloak before taking a large bite. The apple crunched and juice dribbled out. Dante smiled and ate his treat. Mezmer devoured the fruit rapidly and licked over her hands for every drop of juice.

"You don't act it, but you're starving. You're pretty tough huh?" Dante asked grinning.

Mezmer gave a small smile and rose from her seat. Dante gently took her by the arm and lead her back to Devil May Cry.

"Thanks for everything...son of Sparda." She whispered. Dante turned to face the girl, but as he did she disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Dante gasped slightly, desperately looked around for any trace of the girl but nothing remained. Dante sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"She didn't even give me a chance…" he muttered.

She could smell the sulfur on their bodies, their heavy breathing at her heels. Mezmer rushed through the woods, trees pulling at her cloak, twigs cutting her arms and cheeks. Her energy was draining with every step, the beast got closer and closer, she could feel their hot breath. She ran, until at last, her body had nothing left to give, and the snarling demons overtook her. With a furious growl one of the demons pounced, taking Mezmer to the ground. As the beast's teeth sank into her she let out a desperate earsplitting scream.

To be continued in part 6


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dante cursed at himself as his heavy boots pounded against the rain soaked earth below him. He ran mostly blind through the rain and the darkness. Hot fresh blood filled the air with an iron taste. It was Mezmer's blood for sure.

Shortly after she had vanished from Devil May Cry, Dante had left for the bar. On his way he caught the sent of sulfur and demon blood on the wind. Dante took off without a thought towards the smell. Upon reaching the woods he identified the blood as Mezmer's, but the demon sent belonged to something else.

Icy rain spat onto Dante's face stinging and drenching him. Dante ran till he was cold to the bone, his skin and fingers numb. The rain washed away the blood, the trail was becoming dizzying. Dante felt that he was running in circles. Just as he was about to stop for breath he tripped over a gnarled tree root sending him crashing to the ground. Dante slid in the mud to the edge of a small clearing where no grass grew. Panting and gasping for breath Dante got to his knees. Lightning flickered in the distance illuminating the clearing for a moment. Something white caught Dante's eye. He stood and stumbled to it. The stench of blood struck him as he bent down to examine the object.

There, spattered with dirt and blanketed in her own blood was Mezmer. Her hair had come down and was tossed every which way. Her face was peaceful and warm looking, despite her throat being torn open. Dante cringed at the sight and nearly became overwhelmed before she coughed and made a pitiful whimpering noise.

"Mezmer!" He cried, half startled and half relieved. Mezmer attempted to speak but only a bubbling drool like sound came out. Panicked, Dante picked her up having her lean forward a bit. She coughed hard sending a spray of blood into the air. She gasped for breath her cold body shaking. With her airways semi cleared she attempted to speak again.

"Blood…" She coughed again moaning with pain. The message had been clear enough. Dante took up his sword and sliced open his arm bringing the gushing blood to Mezmer's lips. She bit in sucking down the blood in huge gulps. As Dante began to feel the blood loss he could see Mezmer's biggest wounds start to close. As he began to feel dizzy he knew she was no longer in danger of death. He attempted to pull away but the succubus bit harder. Dante jerked back hard and Mezmer's fangs came lose from him.

She was breathing almost normal now, no longer drowning in her own blood. She began to weep. Dante collapsed on his side beside her.

"Feel better?" he laughed exhaustedly. Mezmer, still sobbing took Dante's arm and licked the wound closed then pulled away with a sharp cry. On her cheek was a silver tear.

"I'm so sorry…" she choked out shielding her face. Dante sighed and brushed her colorless hair from her blood stained face.

"Don't worry about it. Everything is ok." He whispered as he collected the silver tear with his fingers. The tear slithered its way to his ring finger and took its true form. The cold metal wedding band was heavy and foreign feeling to Dante. The ring Mezmer had offered Dante had returned to her finger as well.

Mezmer sniffled, rubbing her eyes she managed to speak. "But why? I-I didn't ask you to…"

"I know." Dante said scooping up the blood covered girl. "So don't make me regret it."

Mezmer gave a shudder; she wanted to speak but laid her head down instead, losing consciousness. Dante carried her limp, battered body back through the woods keeping on alert for the demons that had attacked earlier. Dante only saw massive foot prints and broken branches. Growing weary Dante hefted the demoness onto his back and stumbled his way home. The rain had not let up and he was freezing to the point of pain. He laid Mezmer in the bath as gently as he could and stared the shower. He left her clothes on mainly because she was so covered with blood and dirt he didn't know where to start but also he saw no closures or zippers that would aid him in removing them. Instead he removed her cape, now in tatters, and threw it to the floor. Removing his boots and his coat he too climbed into the bath to let the warm water pour over him. He remained there as sleep came to him.

He was awoken only a short time later by Mezmer rubbing the dirt from his cheek. She was cleaner now; the blood stains only on her clothing and the dirt mostly gone. She had turned off the water and kicked off her own shoes. She smiled slightly. Dante rose quickly, surprised, embarrassed, and nervous; he wasn't sure what to say. The water was losing its heat, so he began to look for a towel. Upon finding one he offered it to Mezmer who refused. Dante insisted. Mezmer rinsed her body in fresh water and stepped out of the now filthy tub. Dante wrapped the towel around the soaked succubus' head and shoulders pressing it in against her slightly pointed ears.

"Don't catch cold." He chuckled as she began to dry her hair. Dante left to search for another towel in vain. When he returned Mezmer had stripped off her clothing, which had disappeared completely, and was drying her pale body. Dante blushed and coughed to alert her of his presence. Rather than covering up she turned to face him shamelessly the blue towel gripped loosely in her fists and draped around her waist. Dante became flustered and turned sharply slipping on the wet floor and nearly falling.

"I don't have anything to wear." She mumbled innocently.

Dante nodded and waved her away, "Just cover up already!"

Mezmer wrapped the towel around her chest and began to comb her fingers through her wet tangled hair. Dante went to find her something to wear. After digging through his very limited wardrobe he found a button down shirt that had become too small for him but would fit the demon just fine. He laid it on the bed and returned to Mezmer who was now nursing some scratches left from the previous ordeal. Dante sent her to the next room and began to strip off his own water logged clothing. He wiped his skin clean with a rag and shook his hair dry as best as he could before redressing in some more or less clean pants. He knocked on the bedroom door and Mezmer gave him the ok.

She sat on the bed with her feet tucked under her rump focused beyond all doubt on the buttons of her shirt. Her delicate fingers slipped and fumbled over them, she whimpered and pleaded with them to cooperate.

"Here! Here! I'll get it…" Dante barked buttoning it for her. Somehow she smelled sweet like sugary flowers.

Dante examined her closely and noted that her hair needed attention. He looked around finally finding a small comb and offered it to her. She stared for a moment than began to glide it though her hair. The tangle like curls slid out into gentle uneven waves.

"I like your hair down." Dante muttered as he climbed into bed. "I mean...you look your age."

"Is that all you like?" She giggled playfully inching close to him. "Sorry…I'm still hungry…" she rubbed her stomach and moved away.

"Get some sleep." Dante ordered rolling onto his side.

Sighing Mezmer curled into a ball at the foot of the bed and instantly fell asleep. Listening to her tiny whispering breaths Dante stared at his new jewelry in the dim light. He was about to analyze the hasty decision he had made but soon realized he was too tired and fell asleep.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the morning Mezmer was missing. Dante later found her under the bed with a somber pout on her face.

"What's wrong kid?" Dante asked as he began looking for clean clothes.

"You mean besides losing my home, and my husband, and nearly dying?"

Dante hadn't thought about that. Biting his lip he changed clothes and decided to drop the subject.

"Sunlight makes my skin crawl, that's all. It will pass in a few days I think.."

Dante pulled the battered curtains shut and patted the bed. "What are we going to do with you?"

Mezmer slid out from under the bed, her eyes blood shot and her skin pale and bloodless. She again looked skinny and tired and her eyes seemed far away. The shirt now fit even worse.

"We really need to clothe you, and get some food...but since our deal fell through I don't really have any cash…"

"That's ok, just wait for my skin to grow back." Mezmer muttered distractedly.

"Your skin?"

"Yes, I shed it last night because it was so badly ripped, but it will grow back."

At first Dante was rather befuddled, but then, remembering the strange material, the leather wings, and the way Mezmer's clothes had suddenly vanished it made sense.

"You shed your skin in my bathroom? That's kind of gross." Dante teased.

"So says the man who believes empty pizza boxes are acceptable modern décor."

Laughing Dante scratched his head and opened the bedroom door to the office.

"I'll leave you to cultivate your skin cells."

With nothing to do but wait for the phone to ring Dante decided to rid himself of at least a few pizza boxes. He began to think about what married life meant. What did Mezmer expect of him? Dante heaved a sigh and collapsed into his chair. By noon Mezmer slid into the room bleary eyed and yawning. Her body was one again covered in the strange leather but this time it appeared to be a pair of tight black shorts sporting long pointless suspenders, and a shredded black T-shirt covered with a violet corset. She hummed as she pinned her hair up into a large sloppy bun with a pair of magenta ribbons. Giving her stockings a few final tugs she deemed herself suitable and plopped onto Dante's desk, stretching her back and causing her wings to glide out of her skin.

"If you were trying to "blend in", those won't help.

Mezmer pouted and gave Dante a shove. "I didn't peg you for one that cared about blending in."

"Oh it's very important to me; I have a demanding social life you know." He teased and tugged her tail.

Mezmer managed to smile as she crossed her legs and folded her wings into her skin.

"So what are we going to do?" She finally asked.

Dante moaned and let his head drop onto his desk. "I don't know, I'm starving!" he whined into an assortment of bills and paperwork.

"You're starving? Please." Mezmer grumped. Dante sighed and stood up throwing on his coat.

"I'll be back later. Make yourself at home I guess." And with that he was out the door. Dante knew there were a few odd jobs he could do around town for some scrap cash, and while he could handle his own empty stomach, he couldn't let Mezmer go hungry. After what felt like endless hours of staking crates in a cargo train Dante was able to collect his small pay and head home. I was dusk when he arrived home with a large pepperoni pizza and a bag stuffed full of apples.

Looking around he saw…nothing. All the assorted trash lying about had vanished, the papers on his desk had been stacked, and the pool cues had been put away. The floor was free of dirt, the curtains had been washed…Dante couldn't believe it. That slithering, cold blooded, blood sucking succubus had cleaned everything!

Flustered, Dante set down the food and looked about. Mezmer crawled out from under the pool table covered in streaks of dirt and glistening with sweat.

"Oh, you're home already." She mumbled standing slowly.

"Uh..yeah…you sure work fast huh?"

"Well I started in the back, but I finished the bathroom…and..it's boring being shut up in here…"

"I got dinner." Dante said motioning at the desk. "Oh, and this.."

Out of his coat pocket He pulled a long, silky, crumpled white night gown and tossed it on the pool table.

"Ok so I snagged it off a clothes line, no one will miss it.." He laughed and moved to the food.

"I'm filthy. I'm going to take another shower." She said taking the night gown and slipping into the back room. Though Dante was starving, he managed to wait until Mezmer reappeared, steamy and pink from the shower. Her wet hair stuck to her cheeks and the back of her neck and her night gown clung to her body.

Dante tossed her an apple and finally dug in. Mezmer devoured three apples ravenously core and all, then two more, at a reasonable speed. She licked her fingers clean and tucked her knees against her chest.

"So..I live here now.." she said as Dante stuffed his face.

"Yup." He answered through a mouthful of pizza.

"That's all you have to say?"

Dante finished chewing and wiped his hands on his pantlegs. "Hey, if we're going to talk about elephants in the room, why don't you tell me just what those things that attacked you in the woods are?"

"Malize's attack dogs…" Mezmer mumbled.

"Who?"

"Malize..she is an incombatible." Seeing the blank look on Dante's face, Mezmer continued.

"There are two types of succubi. Those that are "compatible" and those that are "incompatible." A compatible succubus has the ability to take energy from a man without taking his life. Those that can not, are incompatible. Compatible succubi are taken to live with the master. Their horns are sawn off and they are fitted with a collar. Think of the collar as a passport of sorts. It allows compatible succubi to enter earth and feed. It also keeps them under control. If compatible succubi should decide to take life, they can be dragged back to the underworld via that collar."

"You have horns?"

"Horns are a unique physical embodiment of our power; no two pairs are the same. Cut them off and a succubus is significantly weakened. However seeing as I'll be here for a while… My horns will likely grow back…I may even molt."

"Molt? You've gotta be kidding me, you don't even have feathers." Dante mumbled, not enjoying his succubi anatomy lesson.

"I'll explain some other time, back to Malize. Malize was once a compatible succubus, and a dear friend of mine. But one day she simply snapped. It was as if she became an entirely different person. She killed several people and was of course returned to the under world where she was branded "incompatible". Being stronger than the other incompatibles, she became their ring leader and for some reason, holds a grudge against me. It isn't fair; it's not as if I can fight back…" Mezmer trailed of twirling a snowy curl around her finger.

Yeah, about that..what's with you?" Dante furrowed his brow and stared hard into Mezmer's face as if he could decipher the answer there.

"What do you mean?"

"You, you're different that all the others aren't you? That woman said you were..well, a mutant. What did she mean?"

"Oh, that." A bitter tone washed over Mezmer's voice as she spoke. She looked as though she might get sick.

"I'll explain this once son of Sparda so listen carefully. Succubi are not born, they are created. They can be created two ways. When a succubus and incubus form a union together, they can create a new "child". However this child hatches nearly fully grown from an egg. Most often this practice is preformed strictly for procreation. The other method far more rare. Sometimes, if a human mates with an angel of the underworld, one of the Erinyes as they are known in your tongue, that child may become a succubus or incubus. However…that child will most defiantly be an incompatible and look more like a beast than a man."

"So...what way were you created?"

"I wasn't. I was born. I am the end result of an experiment, I am something that could never exist but, I do. I am the child of a human mother and an incubus. Because of that I am truly neither human nor demon. Much like you I suppose. But rather than gaining extraordinary strength…I am weak and sickly..there is a great number of things wrong with this body." Mezmer shook her head.

"Let's not talk about it anymore right now…I'm going to bed…"

To be continued


End file.
